


Frost and Fire

by Lancre_witch



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Winter would never be the same for Tiffany.
Relationships: Preston (Discworld)/Tiffany Aching
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Frost and Fire

The winter air was sharp in her throat, an ex-suitor's kiss. Tiffany wrapped her cloak around her and balled her hands into fists inside her gloves. The scar he left had long faded, but the cold still burned a horse shaped ache into her palm.

 _"I am my own,"_ she whispered, a promise to herself and the unseen spirit of the snow. 

Preston had learned not to question the wood pile twice the size as any of their neighbours'. He knew to lay a fire in their bedroom the first day autumn waned. 

He knew enough not to ask why.


End file.
